Camdoria
The Kingdom of Camdoria is a founding member of the Royalist Alliance. It represents a large portion of both the religious and political power of the Faction. Homeland Camdoria shares a border with the infamous Hollow Fields, and to the North, a mountain range separates Camdoria from neutral lands. The capital of Camdoria is New Versano, which sits in the centre of the kingdom on the River Trine. It also has four major cities; Branick in the West near the Hollow Fields, Vandermer near the eastern border of the kingdom, Ashire in the south and Margrave in the north. Races in Camdoria All races are welcome, though humans make up the majority of it's citizens. Full Overview One of the oldest members of the Royalist Alliance, Camdoria represents the seat of Worship for The Court of Four. They were one of the first to stand up to the Empire, and continue fighting to this day, guarding the Hollow Fields against Imperial incursion. They are currently led by Lord-Proven King Angeath Kalavala and his family. Culture All Camdorians hold a deep respect for The Court of Four, invoking their gods as a matter of course during daily life. As a nation that borders some of the most intense fighting with the Empire over the last couple of centuries, it's people have grown tough, and have trained to be capable fighters from a young age. Internal Groupings The church of The Court of Four represents the major influence within Camdoria, with the Royal Family representing the heads of the church as well as state. Camdoria possesses it's own military forces, though these have been taxed as of late by war efforts of the Hollow Fields. Relationship with other Subfactions Nyamma’s Hand are trusted by the people of Camdoria, treated more like a religious order of knights rather than a mercenary company. Nyamma’s Hand has a chapter house in the city of Branick and New Versano. The Knights of Bran are also treated well within Camdoria, with minor chapter houses in each of the cities of Camdoria. Dagafall and Drazin are disliked by Camdoria, Dagafall because they have been rivals since Camdoria joined the Alliance, and Drazin due to the fact they dislike Camdoria's influence through religion. Camdoria possesses a major dislike, almost hatred, of the Chruch of the Undying. This is mainly due to it being that their faith is viewed to be a perversion of The Court of Four, as well as heretical as they hold Asha above the other Gods, instead of equal. Battlefield Behaviour The forces on the field represent the armed forces of Camdoria, as well as their healers (priests). The force is usually led by members of the Royal family, though it is almost never the King/Queen or the Crown Prince/Princess, but rather their siblings. The orders given to them to follow are generally for the good of Camdoria, though there are times when they will take orders from somebody leading the Royalist forces. Camdoria is led from the front lines by Prince Arn, 6th in line to the throne. The priesthood's duty, aside from acting as healers, are also responsible for giving blessings to the soldiers and keeping moral high. Before a major battle, unders Arn's orders, a ritual invoking a blessing of the God's is usually held, to held guide Camdoria to victory. Appearance The military forces wear the colours of the ruling house of Kalevala, green and gold whether as a sash or tabard. The battlefield symbol of Camdoria is a golden celtic cross on a green field, though the coat of arms of the ruling family is different. Other Information: A highly religious country, most people wear a symbol of The Court of Four, whether of just one of the gods or all of them combined (celtic cross). They take insult to any of the gods seriously, and have been known on occasion to charge out and challenge an enemy just because of something said. History of Camdoria The nation of Camdoria originally started off as a smattering of small townships in the year 104AT that had been created by Noble Nikandros Kalevala and his family. This was when he became the leader of his tribe and drove away the Houndor tribe which had been contesting the local land since the region of Camdoria was first mentioned as a concept. After the town of Versano was built in 109, land was claimed which encompassed only a small area that surrounded the city, not able to be expanded due to a small population and inability to defend very far. It became a central focus of the faith of the Court of Four, and became a prosperous city state. Camdoria worked to expand its lands and its religion, sending many zealots and missionaries out to developing communities nearby to offer a hand in helping them grow stronger to defend themselves. Indebting them in the process. Despite this, they were not able to withstand the military might of Tarvala's Unification campaign in the year 305, and instead joined peacefully in the condition that the Kalevala family could still control their own lands and practice their faith, which was agreed on with The Treaty of Filven Fields. Peace was maintained and the Empire put to rest the Houndor raids, eradicating them and securing Camdoria's borders. This gained the support of the majority of the populace and Camdoria even lent their own soldiers in the further conquests of Tarvala, yet everything was not perfect. The Half-Fey people of Camdoria soon began to suffer persecution from the soldiers of the Empire that were there to keep the peace, and the culture of Camdoria was being replaced by Imperial culture, leaving many people feel they were losing their identity. It was when it was decreed in the year of 325 that The Court of Four was no longer a valid faith that the riots and discent began, and the people suffered under the restrictions and curfews placed on them. People began to disappear into the night for holding onto their faith and even the nobility suffered, rumours they were taken away to be imprisoned and tortured till they changed their faith began circulation. A temple in Versano was torn down and burnt, and the priesthood fleed Versano and live as hermits in the countryside. The Head Priest of Camdoria traveled to Arlessa to try and make an agreement or compromise...but he never received a chance. Arriving late at night, the Priest was sent to his chamber for the night, to have audience with the Emperor in the morning. However, Tarvala was assassinated and he was taken away as one of the conspirators, and executed after a short trial with many others. After so much suffering and hardship in the recent years, this final act drove the people of Camdoria to rebel from the Empire, just as other provinces of the Empire did that same. Camdoria declared themselves independent and sent demands of compensation to the Empire for past wrongs; they instead received the head of the Head Priest and demands of surrender. The Camdorian forces where led by their young and spirited King Rendon Kalevala, and whilst they suffered losses against the Empire, there where enough significant wins to make the dream of an independent Camdoria possible. However, the death of Rendon's only son Salven at the fall of Versano in the year 341 caused him to lose his youthful energy and he soon retired leading the army, passing it instead to his younger cousin and now Crown Prince Gregor Kalevala. The fighting then escalated quickly, but cease-fire was agreed to both sides for a period of 10 years, and the people of Camdoria moved away from the now blighted land towards the River Trine, where they began to rebuild Camdoria around the capitol of New Versano. King Rendon passed away just as peace was agreed, and Gregor became the new king of Camdoria, marrying and having twin sons, Kalcer and Davil. As well as rebuilding Camdoria, the years of peace were also spent training and supplying a new army, which marched in 360 to face the Imperials once more. The fields of Filven had changed, now become the infamous Hollow Fields. Men appeared to not die from horrific wounds and magic stained the soil, air and water. The sun appeared dimmer and no plant except for stunted trees took root in the soil. It was on this tainted land that the Royals and Imperials fought in the first war of Hollow Fields, a war that lasted for 3 years, three horribly bloody years that left neither side wanting any more blood spilled, and peace was quickly declared. The final battle saw the Royal Fey Construct destroyed, and Gregor himself was killed soon after slaying the Imperial general when he took an arrow through the eye. His body was taken back for the pyres and his son Kalcer ascended the throne, whilst his brother Davil joined and excelled in the Priesthood, creating the tradition of royal family joining the priesthood, to where if they worked hard would either attain high positions in Camdoria or other Royalist Kingdoms. The years of peace became good for Camdoria, becoming larger than it had ever been before. Camdoria's borders have not changed since that day, and they now are the most important religious center in the Alliance, as well as maintaining the largest standing army due to it's proximity with the Hollow Fields.